


Долгий путь

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dialogue, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двигаясь извилистыми коридорами по храму Пифагора, Эцио с Леонардо пикируются из-за Салаи и привычки ассасина игнорировать очевидное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгий путь

Путь к сердцу запутанных пещер долог. Эцио не нравится думать, что они с Леонардо единственные живые люди в этом богом забытом месте, но все же герметистам лучше по-прежнему оставаться мертвыми, иначе он за себя не ручается. Злой на собственную медлительность и на проклятого мальчишку, попусту тратившего его время, Эцио злится еще сильнее, когда художник заводит речь о своем непутевом подмастерье и не находит, что ответить на воистину самую любезную реплику, которую ассасину удалось из себя выдавить. Наконец, Эцио слышит:

− Мы с Салаи не пара. Вопреки слухам и общепринятым убеждениям, я лишь его учитель, а он – мой нерадивый ученик. Точно как синьор Вольпе наставляет тебя, я пытаюсь вложить в голову Салаи толику знания.

− Ага, и свои флорины в его кошелек. Сомневаюсь, что он копит на кусок мрамора.

− Что бы ты ни бурчал себе в капюшон, дорогой Эцио, но вы с мальчиком несколько похожи. Трудно не принимать во внимание вашу страсть к азартным играм.

− Это не страсть, а нужда! А для него – прихоть, вскормленная твоим мягким сердцем.

Эцио останавливается перед старым пыльным сундуком и скупо выгребает оттуда монеты. Он не понимает, к чему вообще весь этот нелепый и неловкий разговор. Леонардо перехватывает мерцающий факел другой рукой.

− Между нами нет ничего общего, − продолжает сердиться ассасин. – И я уж точно не впутываю тебя в неприятности…

− О, неужели?

− …из которых не мог бы вытащить. К тому же ты сам заинтересован в делах ордена.

− А я все ждал, когда начнутся обвинения.

− А я тебя и не виню. Что поделать, если жизнь убийцы куда увлекательнее кистей и шестеренок.

Эцио прикусывает язык: неудачная шутка прозвучала до крайности обидно. Леонардо на удивление спокойно продолжает путь, его лицо в багровых синяках и ссадинах выражает умиротворение, насколько это возможно.

− За годы ты вовсе не изменился, Эцио. Все то же мальчишество, та же горячность.

− В тебе тоже немногое переменилось. Разве что волос в бороде прибавилось.

− Как лестно знать, что ты столь внимателен к мелочам. Чудно, как при этом от глаз ускользают очевидные вещи, верно?

Эцио останавливается, чтобы проводить художника взглядом, полным обиженного недоумения. Своды дель Фьоре обвалятся в тот день, когда Леонардо начнет изъясняться просто и без изысков.

− Это философская ремарка или…

− О, всего лишь скучные рассуждения выжившего из ума старика, − отмахивается Леонардо, пряча улыбку в полумраке пещер.

− Не замечал за тобой манеры отшучиваться из нежелания высказываться напрямую.

− Страшно вообразить, Эцио, сколь многого ты не замечаешь.

− Ты снова? Мы уже час блуждаем вокруг да около, не желаешь пролить немного света на свои загадки?

− Мой факел к твоим услугам, Эцио, не споткнись.

− Я спотыкаюсь в попытках тебя понять.

− Напрасно. Не стоит надрываться и бежать сломя голову за едва бредущим человеком.

− Да уж, в своих исследованиях ты далековато забрел.

− В остальном же я старался быть ближе. Быть может, гораздо ближе, чем следует в нашей ситуации…

− А что не так с нашей ситуацией?

− Ах, ничего, лишь серая обыденность в виде политических заговоров, хитроумных тамплиеров и богов, чьи образы таит в себе Яблоко Эдема. Сущие пустяки, ты прав.

Под перестук и шорох осыпающихся из-под ног камней не слышно, как досадливо скрипят зубы ассасина.

− Леонардо да Винчи ерничает, ведь он слишком умен, чтобы утруждать себя простыми ответами.

− А Эцио Аудиторе поддается, потому что не знает, как подступиться к мысли, что гложет и точит его изнутри, подобно книжному червю.

− Мы в пещерах, Леонардо, кишащих древними механизмами и мокрицами размером с ладонь, я на ощупь ползаю по стенам в поисках чертовых рычагов и, размышляя, как бы не свалиться, должен к тому же поглядывать вниз на случай, если кто-то еще вздумает тебя похитить. Прочим мыслям нет места в моей голове.

− Довольно образный список оправданий, неумолимо блекнущий на фоне всех грандиозных событий, что когда-либо с нами происходили.

− Я не оправдываюсь.

− Конечно, нет.

Эцио останавливается посреди зала, где скоро его неоценимыми усилиями запылает огонь. Леонардо с любопытством трогает замысловато прорезанные в полу символы носком сапога.

− Я просто предупреждаю, что впредь тебе не стоит делиться своими планами с подмастерьями. Видишь, к чему это привело?

− Мой нос даже не сломан, Эцио. Ты беспокоишься, я понимаю, как понимаю и любые другие твои чувства, но повода для волнения в самом деле нет.

Леонардо ободряюще растягивает разбитые губы в улыбке. Эцио переводит взгляд с его царапин на танцующий огонь факела и обратно. В горле у него сухо.

− Мы будем говорить о моих чувствах? Здесь? Посреди заброшенного храма Пифагора?

− Если предыдущие храмы, соборы, дворцы и катакомбы для разговоров не подходили, не вижу причин, почему бы не поговорить о них здесь.

Левая бровь Леонардо саркастично изгибается, правая безмолвно корит в бездействии, исчисляемом годами. Эцио снимает единственную перчатку и, обхватив лицо художника ладонями, аккуратно целует его губы, прохладные от сырости подземелий и слегка обветренные.

− Напомни мне поблагодарить Салаи. Как жаль, что я не нанял его четверть века назад.

− Ты это мне назло делаешь?

− Я вижу рычаг, Эцио, и уступ, за который можно схватиться.

− Когда выберемся отсюда, можешь взять мои доспехи, а я займу твою студию. Посмотрим, надолго ли тебя хватит, − цедит ассасин, обреченно карабкаясь вверх.

− Меня хватило на тридцать лет ожиданий, милый Эцио, а ты и минуты не высидишь наедине с холстом. Да будет свет!

− Очень смешно...


End file.
